sonic_flashfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:SilverPlays97
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Sonic flash Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sarah Manley Wiki This wiki actually has potential! It's a great idea, actually! -- [[User: Shadowunleashed13|'Shadowunleashed13']][[User talk:Shadowunleashed13|'"I am...none of me..."']] 00:21, September 24, 2012 (UTC) I've got more edits than you :P (P.S. - Why isn't there chat here? Too small a wiki?) -- [[User: Shadowunleashed13|'Shadowunleashed13']][[User talk:Shadowunleashed13|'"I am...none of me..."']] 01:01, September 24, 2012 (UTC) 1. Give me bureaucrat rights and I'll consider. (JK XP) 2. Ask Morff on SNN for help. 3. I can help customize the wiki's skin or logo! -- [[User: Shadowunleashed13|'Shadowunleashed13']][[User talk:Shadowunleashed13|'"I am...none of me..."']] 13:09, September 24, 2012 (UTC) 1. Yay! 2. Makes sense. 3. I'll try Whaddya want? -- [[User: Shadowunleashed13|'Shadowunleashed13']][[User talk:Shadowunleashed13|'"I am...none of me..."']] 20:43, September 24, 2012 (UTC) K. *cracks knuckles* I'll have it in less than 3 days. -- [[User: Shadowunleashed13|'Shadowunleashed13']][[User talk:Shadowunleashed13|'"I am...none of me..."']] 20:45, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Glad I can help! BTW, I'm planning on a background based on Ultimate Flash Sonic, Sonic on the left and Tails on the right. What do you think? -- [[User: Shadowunleashed13|'Shadowunleashed13']][[User talk:Shadowunleashed13|'"I am...none of me..."']] 14:10, September 26, 2012 (UTC) P.S. Maybe it'll come out blurry. >:( -- [[User: Shadowunleashed13|'Shadowunleashed13']][[User talk:Shadowunleashed13|'"I am...none of me..."']] 14:39, September 26, 2012 (UTC) So you want the word "over" at the end, so it kind of looks like "SonicXover"? My first thought is that I probably can't do this, but I'll try my best, though. -- [[User: Shadowunleashed13|'Shadowunleashed13']][[User talk:Shadowunleashed13|'"I am...none of me..."']] 17:31, October 28, 2012 (UTC) UPDATE: I found the right font (yes!). The only problem will be coloring and positioning, both of which I'll try to figure out. -- [[User: Shadowunleashed13|'Shadowunleashed13']][[User talk:Shadowunleashed13|'"I am...none of me..."']] 18:28, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Whaddya think? -- [[User: Shadowunleashed13|'Shadowunleashed13']][[User talk:Shadowunleashed13|'"I am...none of me..."']] 20:03, October 31, 2012 (UTC) How about this one: [[User: Shadowunleashed13|'Shadowunleashed13']][[User talk:Shadowunleashed13|'"I am...none of me..."']] 01:00, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Um...I can change the color of the Sonic X part of the logo, but not the color of the sparks...I can change the wooden background to a black (or blue) background, too: that'll tone down the brightness. If I change the "over", it'll have to be a completely different style. -- [[User: Shadowunleashed13|'Shadowunleashed13']][[User talk:Shadowunleashed13|'"I am...none of me..."']] 01:57, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Here it is, I guess... Sorry it took so long, I was working on Debug Mode 11. -- [[User: Shadowunleashed13|'Shadowunleashed13']][[User talk:Shadowunleashed13|'"I am...none of me..."']] 16:13, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! You're welcome! XP [[User: Shadowunleashed13|'Shadowunleashed13']][[User talk:Shadowunleashed13|'"I am...none of me..."']] 17:55, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Can I be an admin? I can help this wiki, since I like Flash Sonic games, and I can help this wiki, though it hasn't been edited in a while. --[[User:Speedy the Hedgehog|'Speedy:']] http://images.wikia.com/archiecomicssonicfanon/images/3/31/Sonicinwreckitralphrendsmall.png [[User talk:Speedy the Hedgehog|'"Knight of the Wind"']] 19:14, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Something I need to ask... Okay, this may or may not come to a surprise to you, depending on if you've been browsing my talk page lately. A few days ago, Le Solace gave me the impression that he was "nudging" me to run for administrator. Well, I answered that I would probably not run anytime in the near future, but he still got me thinking. So I want your opinion, specifically on these issues: *How would you vote? If so, why? (No bias) *How do you think others would vote, and why? *Any other deciding factors? *And overall, what is the best reason and the worst reason I should or should not become an admin? Shadowunleashed13 (talk) 00:51, February 19, 2013 (UTC) 12 Days of SNN Submissions Day 1. --''Sacorguy79'' Here is the third comic. --''Sacorguy79'' Day 5. --''Sacorguy79'' Day 7. --''Sacorguy79'' --''Sacorguy79'' Day 11. --''Sacorguy79''